


Youth

by RenReiss



Series: Message of Regret [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother/Sister Incest, Drama, F/M, POV First Person, Side Story, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenReiss/pseuds/RenReiss
Summary: Side-story по мотивам Adolescence и SPICE.





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Я выложу все работы, за которые мне не стыдно, даже старые. :')
> 
> July 2009.

Когда мы взрослеем, - мы поневоле испытываем отчаяние - неважно, признаемся себе в этом или нет. Каждый переживает это состояние по-разному: кто-то впадает в меланхолию, день и ночь размышляя о том, чего он мог бы достичь, но так и не смог, а кто-то уходит от мира, сжигая за собой все мосты.  
Возможно, я бы хотел поступить так же, как те, вторые, но ряд определенных причин удерживал меня от этого.

Близнецов что-то крепко связывает. Временами это напоминает цепь, но чаще - короткий поводок.  
Невозможно сбежать от собственного отражения. Здесь или там - везде будут зеркала. А вместе с ними - память.

Иногда бывает проще сделать так, чтобы тебя возненавидели. Это больно, это невыносимо больно причинять страдания дорогому человеку, а когда это - твоя единственная и любимая сестра - ещё больнее. Ты пытаешься убедить себя в том, что это - ради её же блага, но потом понимаешь, что это ты, - чертов эгоист, стараешься облегчить себе жизнь, чтобы не изводиться бесплотными мечтами. И остается лишь утешаться тем, что страдает не она одна.

"Чудесные дети...подарок от Бога!"

Нет. То, что мы родились близнецами, было злой шуткой Дьявола.  
Адам и Ева были изгнаны из Рая за то, что вкусили запретный плод - но они были вместе. А я не хотел разрушать жизнь сестры. Не хотел, чтобы она знала о том огне, который медленно выжигал меня изнутри все эти годы, я бы просто не позволил ей испытать то чувство отчаяния, которое испытывал я...

На похоронах безвременно покинувшей этот мир матери она беззвучно рыдала, вцепившись в мое плечо. А я даже в эти моменты не мог оставить тех, "неправильных" мыслей. Рин не знала, как болезненно реагирует моё тело на её близость, и как оно отчаянно борется в этот момент с разумом.  
В свои шестнадцать лет она оставалась ребенком, требующим заботы и защиты.  
И первым, от кого её нужно было защищать, был...я сам.

[-Лен, помоги мне пожалуйста с домашним заданием...-попросила она, в нерешительности застыв в дверях комнаты, будто перед входом в другое измерение.

-Мне пока некогда.-слова, произнесенные легко и небрежно, её очень огорчили, но она не подала виду.

-Ладно...может быть потом...Спускайся вниз, я приготовила ужин.-развернувшись, она стремительно вышла, только золотистые хвостики чуть подпрыгнули на плечах.

Я отложил гитару, настраиванием которой якобы сосредоточенно занимался и со вздохом закрыл глаза.

-Извини.]

Со временем я стал совершенно другим человеком - почти чужим для неё. Мне ничего не стоило уйти с занятий, заявиться под утро в растрепанном виде, в расстёгнутой рубашке со следами помады на воротнике, пахнущим дешёвыми духами и такой же дешевой выпивкой. Это сильно расстраивало Её, но она никогда не упрекала меня.  
Возможно, именно эта её покорность, смирение, и злили, подзадоривали меня. Я переспал со всеми её подругами, у них не было никакого шанса устоять: когда я того хотел, - я мог быть очень хорошим актером. Более того, ни одна из них даже не подозревала о том, что была далеко не первой и не последней в списке.

[-Лен, а ты меня любишь?-Мику, первая красавица школы, ткнулась носом в мою шею, обнимая торс и села в постели, на краю которой я сидел.

-А как сама думаешь?-чтобы девушка мыслила в нужном тебе направлении, нужно добавить в голос ненавязчивую усмешку с толикой нежности. Лёгкий коктейль с незамысловатым названием "Зачем-задавать-глупые-вопросы-конечно-я-тебя-люблю"

-Ну...-Мику сморщила носик, прижимаясь теснее.-Наверное...но если ты себе другую найдешь...

Я опрокинул её на кровать, пресекая дальнейшие разговоры поцелуем. Как удачно мы зашли за учебником. Кажется, завтра первая пара отменяется.

-Такую как ты - точно не найду...

"На сегодняшнюю ночь - несомненно"]

Девушки любят плохих мальчиков. Я же, в свою очередь, был очень плохим. В городе не было ни одного ночного клуба, в котором бы меня не знали. Сначала - как клиента, а когда денег на развлечения стало не хватать - как местную звезду. Мне несказанно везло, что подвыпившему народу хотя и всё равно, что слушать - запись с компакт-диска или же живой вокал - но глазами они продолжают воспринимать всё до самой отключки. Так что образ "смазливого мальчика, да ещё и неплохо поющего", сильно играл мне на руку. В основном в клубах я и знакомился со своими девочками - Хаку, Тето, Гуми... чёрт знает, сколько их было ещё. Хотя, один раз я уже пообещал себе быть внимательней - когда нарвался на гермафродита. Образ этого синевласого создания преследовал меня ещё несколько ночей в кошмарных снах, а просыпался я от того, что слышал его голос "Меня зовут Тая! Не забудь позвониииить!"

После этого случая я зарекся тащить в первую же ночь в постель всё, что красит глаза и ходит на каблуках.

[Вибрация телефона отдавалась в голове премезким гудением сотни насекомых.

-Ммм, да убейте же наконец этот мобильник.-пробормотал я, поднимая голову от подушки и ища взглядом проклятый аппарат.

-Доброе утро, солнышко.-издевательски поприветствовал меня в трубке женский голос.-Ну как, развлекся ночью? Только не говори, что не мог заснуть, потому что думал обо мне.

Не сумев сдержать глубокомысленного хмыканья, я перекатился на спину, зажав трубку между ухом и плечом.

-Ты почти права. Положим, страдания от бессонницы сложно назвать развлечением.

-А та блондиночка тебе помогала страдать?-съехидничала моя собеседница.-Или она наоборот, успокаивала? Все видели, как вы в обнимочку уходили из клуба.

-О, прости, в следующий раз я обязательно предупрежу, когда за мной зайдет сестра.-парировал я. Отработанную защиту было не так-то легко пробить.-Мейко, дорогая, не надо подозревать любовника только потому, что ты привыкла к тому, что тебе изменяет муж.

-Сестра? Ну...да, возможно я была неправа.-сразу же оттаяла женщина, и её интонации в трубке сразу изменились.-Извини, что разбудила, Лен.

Я широко улыбнулся своим мыслям. Да, детка, верь мне.

-Ты у меня единственная.-в утешение произнёс я, вешая трубку.

-Кому ты это говоришь?-сонно пробормотал под боком голос Неру. Девушка потёрла глаза, всё ещё пребывая в мире грёз.

Я улыбнулся и поцеловал светлые пряди, которые легкомысленно пропускал сквозь пальцы.

-Тебе, милая. Ты же у меня одна такая...]

Мы жили в не очень большом городе, а это делало моё существование небезопасным. Благо, трогательная история о строгих родителях производила необходимое впечатление, поэтому в школе никто из моих пассий ко мне не подходил. После занятий мы с Рин шли домой, так что здесь тоже не оставалось никаких вариантов... А ночь уже была моим временем суток. Я был словно кот, который гуляет сам по себе - там, где ему захочется, с теми, с кем ему захочется.

[-Кагамине Лен, обрати на меня пожалуйста внимание. Ка-га-ми-не! Лен, да что с тобой?!-я с трудом поднял голову с парты - лучше бы я этого не делал. В глазах моментально потемнело, а желудок сообщил, что с радостью может продемонстрировать всем меню моего завтрака.

Рин, сидящая двумя партами позади меня, промолчала: - она знала, в каком состоянии и во сколько я вернулся из клуба. Бедная сестра. Кажется, она дотащила меня до кровати и помогла переодеться. Господи, какой же мразью наверное я ей представлялся.

Я поднялся из-за парты и нетвердыми шагами направился к двери.

-Я домой, неважно себя чувствую.

-Минутку...а урок...-но растерянный лепет Мегурине Люки, молоденькой учительницы не стоил моего внимания.

За "особые услуги" любимый ученик должен получать какие-то привилегии, не так ли?]

Взгляд налево - милая девочка с каштановыми кудряшками, отличница и гордость школы...уже была, на прошлой неделе. Несмотря на скромный вид, охренительно целуется. Взгляд направо - кудрявая блондинка по прозвищу "Свит Энн"...довольно популярна в школе из-за своих заслуг. Прозвище ей как нельзя кстати.  
Или вон та готесса с длинными черными хвостами, несмотря на то, что я далеко не любитель пирсинга, в этот раз был очень даже не против.  
С таким образом жизни у меня выработался какой-то психологический барьер к свободе воли.  
Мне обязательно нужны были рамки, чтобы за них выйти.  
Особенно в свете последних событий.

[-Долгий сегодня был день.-я быстро закидывал книги в сумку.-Есть хочу. Что у нас сегодня на ужин?

Сестра как-то странно замялась.

-Приготовь, что захочешь. Я сегодня позже приду...-и, будто оправдываясь, выпалила.-Меня Кайто в кино позвал.

Кайто. Молодой лаборант, который недавно перевелся к нам в школу.

В груди что-то предательски кольнуло, но я лишь крепко стиснул зубы.

-Конечно. Развлекайся.]

Мир перевернулся, и явно смеялся надо мной. Я всегда боялся того момента, когда у сестры появится интерес к мужчинам, и втайне молился, чтобы это произошло как можно позже. А сейчас в голове не укладывалось, что она может с кем-то...  
Нет, она совсем не такая, как я. Подумаешь, сходят пару раз в кино...купит он ей мороженое...  
Но я понимал, что лишь успокаиваю себя.

[Солнце клонилось к горизонту, из-за чего небо было окрашено в оранжевые цвета. Крики птиц, возвращающихся в гнёзда, постепенно затихали, сменяясь стрекотанием сверчков. Не знаю, почему я так задержался в классе, наверное, у меня на тот момент проснулась совесть, и я решил сдать хотя бы часть долгов, чтобы не вылететь из школы. Проходя по второму этажу здания, я заметил полосу света, исходящую из открытой двери. Повинуясь какому-то странному чувству, я подошел поближе.  
И увидел свою маленькую принцессу. Свою Рин, с этим парнем. Она сидела на парте, обнимая руками его шею, а ногами - обвивая его бёдра. Они самозабвенно целовались. Их поза была настолько откровенной, что я не мог утверждать, что дело ограничилось одними лишь поцелуями.  
Я мог бы открыть дверь, словно ненароком.  
Но я ушел.]

Организм имеет удивительное свойство помещать в себя немереное количество спиртного, даже когда кажется, что уже не лезет. Притом, если пить быстро и много - то пьянеешь гораздо медленнее. Количество пустых рюмок на стойке прямо пропорционально количеству удивления в глазах бармена. А ты продолжаешь хлестать, не думая ни о том, что ты, черт побери, официально ещё несовершеннолетний, ни о том, что вкус у того, что они именуют "текилой", довольно мерзкий, ни о том, что твоя сестренка сегодня попрощалась с детством, и случилось это не с тобой.  
Привет, старик наверху, у тебя с самого начала были откровенно дерьмовые шутки, знаешь?

[Потом я все-таки отрубился. Меня отволокли на диван и милосердно дали проспаться аж до следующего вечера. Когда я поднялся с холодной кожи дивана в чилл-ауте, было около десяти. Для того, чтобы добраться до дома, требовалось не менее часа.  
Похмелье притупило оставшиеся чувства, поэтому внутри не осталось ничего, кроме сухой боли и холодного решения, которое я принял. Ненавидеть себя за него я буду позже.]

Ключ в замке повернулся очень-очень тихо, с еле слышным щелчком, будто шепча, что он - мой союзник. Лампы были потушены, на столе в кухне стоял уже давно остывший ужин, накрытый полотенцем. Недопитая чашка кофе на подоконнике говорила о том, что меня ждали и беспокоились, но так и не дождались. Помнится, когда мы были маленькими, а мама поздно возвращалась с работы, мы забирались на подоконник, закутавшись в одно одеяло, и ждали её, прижавшись лбами к оконному стеклу. Было время.  
Тихо ступая, я подошел к её двери. Она была не заперта, поэтому я бесшумно вошел внутрь и огляделся. Не знаю, когда я был здесь последний раз, но всё-таки сразу почувствовал: что-то изменилось. Подойдя к письменному столу я понял, что именно.

К рамкам с нашими детскими фотографиями добавилась ещё одна. Я молча смотрел на счастливое лицо сестры. На её руки, придерживающие шарф Кайто, один на двоих. На его лучезарную, почти издевательскую улыбку с фотокарточки. Наверное, это стало последней крупицей, перевесившей чашу весов в пользу моего решения. Тихо, чтобы не разбудить сестру, я опустил рамку на стол лицевой стороной, а затем тихонько закрыл дверь на ключ изнутри.

В ночной тишине неприлично громко стучит сердце и предательски громко тикают часы.

Нужно меньше минуты, чтобы оказаться около кровати.  
Нужно меньше секунды, чтобы прижать тонкие запястья к постели и встретить взгляд загнанного в угол зверька.

Нужно больше вечности, чтобы простить тихие слова "Я всё равно буду любить тебя, братик"


End file.
